Return of Sherlock Holmes
"Return of Sherlock Holmes" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the eighty-second episode of the series. It first aired October 21, 2013. Summary The episode begins with a woman running outside in the rain. A window in a building is shown. A man inside is lying dead. The next day, William Murdoch enters the Queen's Hotel and meets Herbert Greaves, who has been trying to stop someone from touching the body inside the hotel. The someone turns out to be Sherlock Holmes (a.k.a.David Kingsley) who happens to know the identity of the deceased, Wallace Burns and knows that he has been dead for two days. Holmes says he was hired to find a red haired woman named Nora Webb who is missing. Greaves remembers seeing her. Dr. Grace then examines the body and her preliminary post-mortem is that Burns got drunk and bashed his head against the bed. Holmes objects, stating that not a drop of alcohol passed his lips and shows a membership card of the Scottish Prohibition Party, disproving Grace's assessment. Holmes then leaves to find Ms. Webb. Murdoch later tells Inspector Brackenreid of Holmes' involvement in the case. Brackenreid is less than happy encountering the delusional man. Julia assures him that his state of mind is merely a psychic refuge to forget the trauma of his father's murder and advised that it would unwise to address him as anyone else other than Holmes. Character Revelations * David Kingsley still believes he's Sherlock Holmes, and has opened a consulting detective agency in Toronto, though he wasn't taken very seriously at first. Continuity *There are references to when William, Brackenreid and Julia are discussing Sherlock Holmes (a.k.a. David Kingsley) *Mentioned Queen's Hotel and Allan Gardens Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1901 - Edwardian Era (1901-1910) was the time in which the late Queen Victoria’s son, Edward VII is on the throne. Trivia *The fourth episode of the sixth and seventh seasons both are about Sherlock Holmes- and back in season 1, Arthur Conan Doyle appeared in the fourth episode too. *Filmed at Cruickston Park, Cambridge, Ontario. Errors * In the final credits the single female characters are listed with the honorific "Ms.", i.e., Ms. Ellie Naughton. This distinction wasn't widely practiced until the womens liberation movement during the 1960s. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Andrew Gower as David Kingsley/Sherlock Holmes Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Guest Cast Christian Distefano as Ben McQueen Kal Weber as Mr. McQueen Nicole St Martin as Mrs. McQueen Emily Klassen as Nora Webb Jessica Moss as Miss Ellie Naughton Michelle Adams as Miss Ann Selby Michael Coady as Herbert Greaves Greg Lowe as Gregory Skinner Uncredited Cast Gallery 704 Return of Sherloch Holmes Hypnosis.PNG|Hypnosis|link=Hypnosis 704 Return of Sherlock Holmes asylum.PNG|Provincial Lunatic Asylum|link=Provincial Lunatic Asylum Football.jpg|Christian Distefano and Andrew Gower off set Season 7 2.jpg|Christian Distefano (Ben McQueen), Andrew Gower (Sherlock) and director Gail Harvey. Season 7.jpg|Andrew Gower (Sherlock) - portrait by director Gail Harvey Sherlock s8.jpg|Yannick Bisson (Murdoch) and Andrew Gower (Sherlock) on set Category:Season Seven Category:Season Error